Ein Tierfreund
Ich war schon immer mehr ein Mensch, welcher dazu neigte, Tiere den eigenen Artgenossen vorzuziehen. Im Endeffekt keine große Sache, immerhin haben viele Menschen ein Haustier und lieben es mehr als die eigene Familie. Man ist nun mal in der Lage, mit seinem geliebten Freund zu sprechen, ohne deswegen eine komische Reaktion zu bekommen. Es sitzt da, und gibt einem all seine Liebe. Im Gegenzug streichelt man es, gibt Fressen und Trinken und kümmert sich gut darum. Das ist zumindest mein Standpunkt, jedoch teilen nicht alle meine Meinung. Es gibt Personen, die setzen ihren Hund aus oder welche, die Baby-Katzen einfach ertränken...aus Spaß. "Wie kann man einem hilflosem Geschöpf nur sowas antun?" So schoss es mir bei solchen Dingen durch den Kopf, weil ich nicht nachvollziehen konnte, warum Menschen so etwas tun. Ich will nicht sagen, dass ich aufgehört habe, so zu denken. Immerhin bin ich, wie erwähnt, ein großer Tierfreund. Allerdings gab es ein einschneidendes Erlebnis in meinem Leben, eine Begebenheit, die meine Meinung stark beeinflusst hat. Damals habe ich in einem Haus auf dem Land gewohnt, von daher kann man sich vorstellen, dass wir einen Haufen Hühner, viele Katzen und genau einen Hund besaßen. Es war also nicht ungewöhnlich, dass auch mal streunende Katzen vorbeikamen, der Hund anschlug oder die Hühner gackerten. Und ich liebte diese Art zu leben und die Art wie viel Freiheit man besitzt. Jedoch hatte die Sache den Haken, dass wir ziemlich isoliert wohnten, also Freiheit mit dem Preis der Einsamkeit. Aber es störte Ma, Pa und mich nicht viel, denn wir hatten ja die Tiere. Während dieser Zeit, etwa als ich 16 wurde, bemerkte ich eine komische Sache. Es gab da diesen einen schwarzen Kater welcher, seit ein paar Wochen, zu uns kam. Er gehörte nicht wirklich zur Familie, aber irgendwie fand er jeden Abend seinen Weg zu unserem Haus...und zwar immer. Shadow, so nannte ich ihn, saß dann immer unter meinem Fenster an der alten Eiche, und starrte nach oben...zu mir. Ich machte mir einen Scherz daraus und besorgte mir einen Laserpointer um mit ihm zu spielen, jedoch sprang Shadow nicht darauf an. Er stierte immer nur unentwegt zu mir hinauf, so, als würde er direkt in meine Seele blicken. Jeder Versuch, mich ihm zu nähern, schlug fehl und er ergriff die Flucht. Also blieb mir nichts anderes als mich zu wundern und ihn zu beobachten. So zog es sich lange hin, ohne Veränderung in seinem Verhalten. Schließlich gab ich es auf, und nahm seine stille Anwesenheit schweigend, doch mit Freude hin. Dann kam es aber, wie es kommen musste. Meine Ma wurde krank, und benötigte richtige ärztliche Hilfe. Deshalb musste mein Pa mit ihr wegfahren, in die nächstgelegene Stadt, um eben jene Versorgung zu bekommen. Pa meinte, sie würden nicht lang wegbleiben, vielleicht ein bis zwei Nächte. Das bedeutete, dass ich in dieser Zeit auf das Haus aufpassen sollte. Da ich in den Augen meiner Eltern ein verantwortungsbewusster Mensch bin, überließen sie mich also mir selbst, in dem Wissen, ich würde schon keinen Blödsinn anstellen. Wenn jedoch ein Notfall vorlag, sollte ich mich im Keller verstecken, da sich dieser mehrfach versperren lässt. Der erste Nachmittag verging relativ ereignislos. Ich vertrieb mir die Zeit an meiner Konsole und schaute ab und an mal nach den Tieren. So zog es sich also hin und ich bemerkte nicht, wie spät es geworden war. Ich machte mich Bett fertig, als ich ein leises Kratzen vernahm. Es war nicht besonders stark, dafür aber umso hartnäckiger. Ich nahm an, es käme vom Fenster und ich hatte tatsächlich recht. Shadow, mein mysteriöser Besucher, schabte an der Fassade unseres Hauses. Als ich ihn erblickte und er mich, hörte er auf und starrte mich erwartungsvoll an. Meine Eltern haben mir nie erlaubt ihn herein zu lassen, aber jetzt ging ich nach unten, um eben genau dies zu machen. Als ob er es gewusste hätte, stand Shadow bereits vor der Tür, und blickte mich an. Er blickte mich mit Augen an, welche nach der einer wachsamen Wildkatze aussahen, und sein Fell erinnerte mich tatsächlich an einen Schatten. Shadow kam herein, und setzte sich vor meine Füße. Dabei bemerkte ich, dass er mir auf Schritt und Tritt folgte, also ließ ich ihn hinter mir herkommen, die Treppen nach oben, direkt in mein Zimmer und auf mein Bett. Ich kraulte ihn noch etwas und wunderte mich seltsamerweise nicht über seine Zutraulichkeit, welche er vorher nie zeigte. Ich wusste nicht, wann ich einschlief, aber als ich wach wurde, war Shadow weg. Komischerweise habe ich in der Nacht keine der Türen oder Fenster geöffnet, weswegen ich mich fragte wo er sein könnte. Ich durchsuchte das ganze Haus, fand jedoch weder den Kater, noch einen Ausgang, durch den er hätte verschwinden können. Das wir keine Katzenklappen besaßen, war seltsam, aber meine Eltern hatten darauf bestanden, damit keine Streuner einfach so hinein kamen und für Verwüstung sorgten. Jedenfalls suchte ich den halben Tag nach dem Kater, ohne einen Erfolg zu verbuchen, weshalb ich dann doch noch aufgab und mich ein paar Aufgaben im Hof widmete. Nachdem die Hühner untergebracht, die Katzen gefüttert und der Hund Gassi waren, setzte ich mich vor den Fernseher. Es lief nichts Interessantes, aber ich blieb bei einem Horrorfilm hängen und schaute ihn aus purer Langeweile. Den Film schaute ich eine ganze Weile, bis Fernseher und Licht zugleich ausgingen. Natürlich dachte ich nicht daran, dass etwas schlimmes passieren würde. Immerhin passiert im realen Leben nie etwas ohne plausible Erklärung. Am Wetter konnte es nicht liegen, da es draußen eine ruhige Nacht war. Jedenfalls dachte ich so in dem Moment. Dabei war mir nur nicht aufgefallen, dass der Hund angeschlagen hatte, und ziemlich plötzlich wieder verstummte. Später sollte ich erfahren, dass er durch die Einbrecher, welche kamen, "eingeschläfert" wurde. Da ich aber, wie erwähnt, nicht wusste was los war, suchte ich meinen Weg in den Flur, zu unserer Kommode. Dort lag eigentlich immer eine Taschenlampe, mit welcher ich in den Keller gehen konnte, ohne die Treppe hinunter zu stürzen. Es lag für mich auf der Hand, dass eine Sicherung durchgebrannt ist. Jedoch musst ich auch mit der Sicherung später feststellen, dass diese Tatsache vom Keller aus manipuliert wurde, und nicht durch die Verbrecher oder mich, wie es die Polizei annahm. Ich machte mich also auf den Weg nach unten, um nach dem Strom zu schauen. An dieser Stelle sollte ich erwähnen, dass sich die Ereignisse überschlugen. Denn während ich im Keller war und mich zum Kasten fummelte, stiegen, durch das Fenster in meinem Zimmer, bewaffnete Verbrecher über die Eiche ein. Hätte ich mir die Nachrichten angesehen, dann hätte ich es kommen sehen können, jedoch ging der Bericht über ein Duo Schwerverbrecher in der Gegend an mir vorbei. Aber ich hörte den Lärm, als sie unser Haus durchquerten und die Schränke durchwühlten. Ab dem Punkt wo ich nachschauen wollte, ging alles so schnell. Die Tür des Kellers wurde zugeschlagen, und abgeschlossen, jedoch nicht von innen wo der Schlüssel sonst hängt, sondern von außen. Ich rüttelte an der Tür, doch ich kam nicht raus und bekam Panik. Sobald ich allerdings anfangen wollte zu einem Ruf anzusetzen, vernahm ich Stimmen. Es klang nach zwei Männern, und sie klangen erst verwirrt, dann erschrocken und dann...dann klangen sie ängstlich. Ich hörte Schüsse und Schreie, wie etwas schweres zu Boden ging und etwas anderes die Treppe herunter rannte und dabei mehr stolperte als lief. Die Angst packte nun auch mich und ich verdrückte mich in die hinterste Ecke des Kellers, um nicht zu sehen oder zu hören, was passierte. Das Letzte was ich wahrnahm, bevor die Stille in das Haus einkehrte war, wie etwas gegen die Kellertür hämmerte. Die Stimme rief nach Hilfe...und klang so ängstlich. Ich hörte ein Geräusch, wie von reißendem Stoff und Fleisch, dann nichts mehr. Die Kellertür wurde aufgeschlossen und übrig blieb das Gefühl von Panik...von Angst. Jedoch ging die Tür nicht auf, und ich hatte nicht den Wunsch nachzusehen, warum. So blieb ich in der Ecke, verängstigt, starr und gefasst auf das, was passieren mag. Womit ich jedoch nicht rechnete war, dass nichts passierte. Nur unendliche Stille. Mich überkam es wahrscheinlich, und ich schlief ein, zusammengerollt und in der Ecke hockend, wie damals, als ich noch kleiner war. Am nächsten Morgen lag ich immer noch dort. Nicht weiter verwunderlich, da ich feststellen musste, dass nichts am Abend davor ein Traum war. Denn die Realität sah anders aus, so viel grausamer und ich werde nicht ins Detail gehen. Das erste was ich bemerkte, nachdem ich die Tür nach oben öffnete war...die total zerfetzte Leiche eines Mannes. Er war komplett entstellt und musste wahrscheinlich qualvoll gestorben sein. Abgesehen von ihm, sah das Haus genauso aus. Überall Kratzer und zerstörte Sachen. Ich war bereits übermannt von Übelkeit, aber was mich in meinem Zimmer erwartete, war weitaus grausamer. Ich kann nicht darüber sprechen, ohne mich innerlich zu winden, also sage ich nur so viel: Der zweite Mann war nicht mehr als ein solcher zu erkennen. Meine Eltern kamen an diesem Tag wieder, starrten mich verstört an und riefen die Polizei. So viel ich mitbekam, machten sich die Ermittler sofort an die Untersuchung, während ein paar von ihnen zu mir kamen. Ich wurde zu einem Verhör mitgenommen, doch niemand wollte mir glauben. Sie waren mit zwei Fragen besonders hartnäckig: Ob ich die Nachricht, mit Blut geschrieben, in meinem Zimmer hinterlassen hatte und wer Shadow war. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Kreaturen